Nothing Personal
by WeDon'tFightFair
Summary: When Edward left Bella, her world fell apart.Her heart a mangled mess. Her soul, lost. What is the solution to all this? A bottle of vodka and ecstacy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

As I lay there on my bathroom floor waiting for the darkness to take me for good, I though back over the past four months, and finally allowed myself to give in the unbearable desire and let my mind wonder. Wonder about _him._

I thought back to the time when we were together, to when I was happy. To when I was _whole. _Usually I would have started to cry and the whole in my chest would have consumed me. But not today.

The vodka and ecstasy was having its desired effect on me. I smiled at that thought. Even in those first months when he left me, I never thought about ending my life. I couldn't do that to Charlie, Renee or Jake.

But that all changed when Charlie got drunk. Never had I been scared of my own father. I never knew about his abusive side. Never did I even think he had one! I was so wrong. After the first beating I thought that was it, he wouldn't do it again.

He said I had 'needed it' that it was 'a wakeup call, so thank me and get over it!' The bruises were still there on my body. Ghastly reminders of the agony. But still, it was comforting in way. Comforting because it opened my eyes to what I desperately wanted. What I was too scared to do.

The burn in my throat was getting more painful, it was happening to slow for my liking. Maybe I should have used bleach. Or jumped off a cliff... I was shocked when I first accepted those 4 little white pills. I didn't expect Mike to be one of 'those people' but I mentally thanked him. Little did he know he played a part in my near death. Death was nice. Death was easy. Death was like a breath of fresh air. Death is what I craved.

I carried on waiting for death. Waiting it too finally claim the rest of me. I wanted, no _needed _for it to claim me. I could only wait. But the darkness never took me.

Death never took me.

EPOV.

"Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" Alice screamed at me. Her eyes were filled with madness. She was getting dangerously closed to my piano. Perhaps I should move to piano. I didn't really want her to brake it. It was one of the reminders I still had left of Bella.

_Edward is such an ass. Why can't he just man up and admit he was wrong? _Rose's mental voice said. I was first surprised the turn of her thoughts. She actually _missed _Bella. I was truly shocked. But beyond caring to dwell on it for too long.

_That poor boy. I knew we should never have left. What can we do? I can't stand this! _I sighed. I didn't want to cause my mother pain. Her thoughts mainly consumed me and her worrying. If I didn't know better she border lining obsession.

Alice groaned and threw her arms up in the air exasperated. I glanced her way and then turned around to stare at the wall. _Edward, please! I miss her so much, I can't stand it! We need to go back! You need to go back, you should see yourself! _I sighed. I was close to going back. But I couldn't, I couldn't bring danger back in to my Bella's life. I cringed. She was not My Bella anymore. The last time Carlisle had checked up on her, Charlie had mentioned that she was very close to that boy, Jacob, one of The Quileute's.

I didn't know him, but I felt raw hatred for that boy. I didn't want to picture his lips on Bella's. To picture his hands on her body. I growled, and Jasper looked up at me, a pained expression on his face. "I know, Edward." Complete understanding in his voice. I couldn't help but feel anger towards him. He could not and will not know what it's like to feel like this! Not on his own anyway. He sighed. And went back to staring at Alice who was darting all around the room, cleaning things. She had taken to clean things when she got stressed, as did Esme. The house was ridiculously clean. _I know it's not the same, Edward. But I still feel it. And I'm sorry, so sorry. _

I was sick and tired of all the apologies. It was my decision to move. My decision to... leave... Bella. I got up off the sofa and headed for the stairs, to retreat back to my room so I could fully lose it. I had only started coming out of my room because everyone was so worried.

I no longer went at a vampire speed, but went at a slow human speed, much like Bella's. I was on the third step when I heard a loud crash. I turned around and Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all standing around Alice who had a blank look on her face, there was a large pile of china scattered around her feet, the china she had been cleaning.

Then Alice fell to the floor and started to scream, a blood curdling scream that made everyone cringe with fear. I looked in shock, at Alice and went to stand beside Esme who looked terrified. Alice began to sob into Jaspers chest, while Emmett was clearly getting frustrated. "What the hell happened Alice! For God sake! Tell me!" He said while his eyes darted around the room looking for any sine that would help him figure out what happened.

I looked at Alice, her thoughts a big mess, darting to one thing and another. Memories and the future. "Alice, tell me please what happened! I can feel that your scared, upset. Well that doesn't really cover what you're feeling, but still tell me please!" Jasper said in his most soothing voice while rubbing circles into her back.

Alice sniffed a little and looked straight at me, her thoughts blocked. She whispered one word that made my world start to slowly disappear beneath my feet.

"Bella."

* * *

**AN: **This is my first ever FanFic, so please be nice? A review may also be nice, just so I know people actually enjoy this, and would like more (: Thankyou for reading!!


	2. To Forks

Chapter 2

EPOV

A dozen emotions coursed through my body, the strongest, agony and fury. I forbid Alice from looking for her future. I hated it, she should not meddle. But the agony. The pain I saw in Alice's eyes was not something I had seen before. I couldn't force my mouth open for a few moments. _What had happened? _"Alice," I choked out, my hands grabbing her. "What happened! Tell me Alice! What's wrong with Bella!" I began to shake her, Jasper growled and started to calm me. "Edward! Bella, she's in so much pain! Something has happened, but I don't know what! She... did... something," Her words started to trail off, and her eyed glazed over and returned to normal in almost the same second. "Alice what do you see?" I shouted at her, I was furious, My Bella, was hurt and I needed to know. Now.

"Edward. Her. Future. It's. Gone. Disappeared" She whispered, saying each word carefully, slowly. Alice was out of breath. "What do you mean?" I was growing impatient. If she was hurt, then we had to leave! "Edward, Bella. She's," Alice stopped, looking for the next words. I heard them in her head before she said them out loud.

_She's going to kill herself. Soon._

"She's going to kill herself. Soon." Everyone in the room stopped breathing. Alice got up and ran upstairs. I fell onto the floor and started whimpering. My family's voices were shouting at me and I could hear Carlisle run through the door. I ignored the voices. All I could hear in my own head was Bella's name. All I could think of was Bella.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. My Bella, My Angel, My Love. My __**Everything,**__ was going to kill herself!?_

It was at that point something snapped in my head. Something had awoken in my head. I jumped up and stared around the room at my family all running around gathering various things. I stared at Emmett, who simply nodded and ran outside, I could hear the start of my Silver Volvo.

"Edward, we need – " I cut Alice off with my reply.  
"Leave. NOW." I shouted. I knew there was no need to shout but I couldn't control my voice, I ran outside to my car with Emmett sitting in the passenger seat, I saw Rose get into her M3 and start to rev the engine. I nodded into the rear view mirror. I revved the engine and sped off to Forks. To Bella.


	3. The Race

Chapter 3

APOV

Why! Why oh why does Bella have to be so stupid! Damn human! Damn Edward! If we didn't leave, we wouldn't be in this mess, she wouldn't be in so much pain, so much agony. She's heart broken her heart is a mangled mess at the moment. I wanted to scream at Edward, scream at him for making us leave! If we were too late, and I shuddered at the thought. I. Would. Kill. Him.

I would make him pay for the rest of eternity, although I don't think he'll last that long. He's made his decision to go to Italy if we're too late. And I don't know if I'll save him. Serves him right. But Bella, poor Bella! I wanted to kill the person who gave her the drugs. Unless... Bella has taken it upon herself to start doing drugs? No. Bella would never do that... would she? And whoever brought her that amount of alcohol! I would ring their necks! The bruises... That's what concerned me most. How did she get them? Why were there so many cuts on her body? Had she been in a fight? I should have gotten Carlisle to check her medical file before we left. Surely she would have gone to the hospital to get them treated?

"Can't you go any faster?" I impatiently growled at Edward, who was too focused on the wind shield for my liking. He growled in response, "Alice, I'm going the fastest this car can go, but if you would like to walk, then fine!" He glared at me with his lips curled over his teeth. "Fine."

It was usually a ten hour drive from our home in LA to Forks, but with Edwards driving, we made it there in just fewer than four. When we passed the borders of Forks and past the sign that says 'Welcome to Forks' I relaxed a bit, we were getting nearer to Bella. We were home.

EPOV

_Damn car! _I thought to myself. Why did cars have to be so _slow? _I needed to get to Bella. Her life was depending on it. Her life was depending on me. Again. We passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, and in another occasion I may have relaxed. This was not the time to relax. I had to be on full alert, I had to get to Bella.

We were getting nearer her street. I pressed the gas pedal, although I knew it would do no good, I had to try, for Bella's sake.

We were five streets away.

Four streets away.

Three streets away.

Two streets away.

One street away.

I raced onto Bella's street, and hastily pulled up in front of her house. Charlie's cruiser was gone so he must be at work. I didn't turn the engine off, it was just wasting precious time, Bella's precious life.

My siblings darted out of the car but I was so much quicker, I ran to the door and wrenched the door open, breaking it off its hinges. "Jasper you need to stay here! There's blood in there!" Alice shouted from behind and instantly Jasper reluctantly retreated to the side of the house. He was thinking how much he wanted to help, help save Bella.I mentally made a note to thank him later.

I ran up the stairs with my family behind me, I yanked the bathroom door open again ripping another door off its hinges. I stopped in the middle of the bathroom, the sight before my eyes truly made me want to throw up.

I screamed at the sight before me.

Bella.

* * *

**AN: **i'm sorry if it sucked, really I am. I'll try and upload more soon. Review pleasee! I would love to hear your comments on the story! Thankyouuu (:


	4. Once In A Blue Moon

Chapter 4

BPOV

_Death was nice. Death was easy. Death was like a breath of fresh air. Death is what I craved._

_I carried on waiting for death. Waiting it too finally claim the rest of me. I wanted, no needed for it to claim me. I could only wait. But the darkness never took me. _

_Death never took me. _

I didn't understand, what was happening? Surely I should have died by now. God damn it!

I wanted to move, to go get the rest of the ecstasy pills. But I couldn't move, my body was limp, numb, I could feel the pain but it wasn't as bad as it should be. _Damn mike!_ They probably weren't real!

Then my heart started to race. The pain intensified. This was it I thought to myself, this was it. I screamed out in pain, a deep but loud scream. But my mouth never opened. What was going on? Was I high or something? I didn't know as I've never been high before in my life.

In the same moment the scream happened I could hear voices all around me. They were panicked and rushed, I could hear scattering of items, and someone was in my bathroom cabinet. I could hear rain inside my house. Wait rain? I must be hallucinating, and then the one thing that made me dying so much easier happened. I heard his voice. I heard _Edward's _voice! I almost smiled, I'm not sure if I did though. Then various cold things were being pressed against me, they were hard, too hard. I didn't like it. Whatever they were they were pressing too hard. But I didn't really care, they reminded me of Edward's stone cold embrace, the way his arms used to hold me close, the way his hands would trace the lines of my face, how he would press his stone, cold lips to my wrist at my pulse point.

"She still has a heart beat! Edward you need to pick her up, we have to get her to a hospital. Now! Edward, stop touching her for God sake!" Wait... Alice! Why was I hearing Alice's voice? I wanted to hear Edward's not hers!

I could feel the cold things wrap around my body, and gently pull me up; I was being lifted off the ground. I was flying now, hmm, this being high thing was alright, I could hear Edward in my mind, and I could almost _feel _him. It was the perfect way to die, to die in the arms of someone I loved.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?" I heard the voice of the angel call, 'yes' I wanted to say, but I couldn't move my lips. "Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry, please wake up! Wake up for me sweet heart!" Wait, the angel was apologising? Sobbing? NO! He couldn't be upset, this was my high, things weren't meant to sad, in all my dreams of him, he was never sad, always happy, laughing with me in our meadow. Why was he crying!

I finally managed to speak but it was more of a groan. "Bella! It's alright, everything will be alright. I promise." I could feel the wind being blown against me, I was still flying, I liked it.

Finally the pain started to come. Was this finally it? I hoped so, because I don't know how much longer I could go on listening to _his _voice. The pain stopped again. But it never returned. I had some strength in me, I managed to open my eyes, and what I saw before me was truly too heartbreaking to bare. The face of an angel, of a Greek God was towering before me. Me cradled in his arms.

No. _No. _**No. ** This could not be happening. He could not be here! Not now! Why now! Why didn't he just leave me to die! I felt so much anger in me that I cried out and started to sob. I didn't want him to be here. Not after all those months. All the pain of the past four months came crashing down on me in one terrifying and painful load. I started to hyperventilate. My breathing growing faster and faster, tears streaming down my face, I started to look around my surroundings to see that I was in a forest, being carried by Edward. Flashes of white were going past.

I couldn't handle it. Not now. My brain went it to protection mode, trying to protect my mind and body from the pain. The lights started to fade; everything was going dark, blurry. I looked up one last time at the angel, all sound going from my body I just managed to see him mouth the words 'Don't leave me' before I finally succumbed to the darkness. Then everything went black.

EPOV.

I kept apologising, why wasn't she talking to me? What was wrong? I was going to wait to apologise when she was better, but I just couldn't bare it. This may have been my last moments with her, I just couldn't not say anything!

Why was she hyperventilating? Was she scared of my running? She's run with me before, why was she scared now? So many questions were flying through my head in those moments.

We were nearing my house now. I couldn't take her to the hospital, she would not be happy with that; people making a scene over her. She definitely would not be happy. That's the same old Bella, doesn't want any fuss made over her. I almost smiled at that thought. Almost.

I ran in the house, and into Carlisle's office. He had various medical equipment scattered around the room, and a bed in the middle. I lay Bella gently down on the bed so as not to nock any of the bruises. Why were there so many bruises on her? I'd seen her with bruises before of course, but this was different...

Carlisle immediately went to work on Bella, injecting various fluids in to her. I stood there motionless while my father tried to save the reason of my being. I wanted to help but Carlisle just told me to stay away. How could I stay away while Bella was dying before my eyes?

_Please God, if there's one, please, just please let her be okay, for Edward's sake. _Carlisle's thoughts were frantic, from going from which fluid to pump into her to his concern for me. Why was he concerned for _me? _My Bella, my precious Bella was dying!

"Carlisle! Please! Do something!" I begged, my hands reaching out for Bella in desperation. I felt wave after wave of calmness wash through me. It didn't do much. I could not be calm right now. Not when Bella was like _this. _

"We have to pump her stomach, there's so much alcohol in her stomach," Carlisle whispered, more to himself. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Pump her stomach? _I thought to myself. Oh no. I wanted to turn around, I could not watch this. But I couldn't leave. I vowed to myself the instant I knew I was coming back that I would _never _leave her again. Not until she sent me away. This, in truth, could be a lot sooner than planned. I frowned at that, what if she wouldn't want me back? What if Jacob was, _her _Jacob now? What if she couldn't love me? So many questions, if only I had the answers.

No. I would not leave, even if she did not want me in a romantic way, I would be her friend. Waiting in the wings and hopefully one day...  
I groaned. I couldn't be _just _friends with Bella. I tried that before, and that really didn't work out too well. I just couldn't resist, I _had _to be with her. I needed her like a human needed to breathe. Bella was my oxygen, I never fully lived without her, she brought me back to life, and she was my soul mate. I had to be with her!

But if... she didn't want to be with me... would I have the strength to leave... again? I'm not so sure I do. Would she want me to leave or stay as _just a friend? _I would do anything for her. So if leaving is the right thing, then so be it. But, will she be mentally stable? She tried to _kill herself! _Maybe she needs professional help? I would pay for the very best there was, she would get all the help she needed.

So... Ahh! Edward, pull yourself together! There's no use worrying at the moment! I would wait until Bella was healthy again. Then, then I would tell her. Tell her that I can't breathe without her, that she is my sun, my moon, my stars, she is the reason I live.

Just being in her presence is one of the greatest things in the world. It brings me so much joy. Just thinking of those few months that I was lucky enough to spend with her, makes my heart swell in adoration for the girl that lay before me.

She truly was an angel, a vision! For she felt at such ease, she was so happy being with me! _Me! _Of all the other humans she could have chosen, she chose, me, a vampire of all things. She was putting her life in danger, every second she was with me, surely, that doesn't mean she's sane...?

I thought that the first minute she found out about me and my family. A sane, ordinary person would not risk their life for, someone like me? But Bella was far from an ordinary human. She was one of a kind, once in a blue moon. She was so unique, so beautiful, so kind, so loving and understanding, again my dead heart threatened to break out of my body; I could not handle this over whelming emotion of love. Was this what Jasper felt being in a house full of couples? If it was, then I have to hand it to him, I really do.

As I sat next the recovering Bella, who was currently knocked out with the amount of medication Carlisle injected to her, I thought about out possible future. There were now four outcomes left for her.

Option one, I stay with her for the rest of her human life; I would stay until her final heart beats. I would be there for her, care for her, and love her unconditionally.

Option two, she leaves me. It was unbearable to think about it, but I had to. He could leave me, then have a normal life, love someone who couldn't crush her with less than a flick of a wrist. She could grow old; have children... something I regretted I couldn't do for her. I wish I could. I always fancied myself as a father....

Option three... I could turn her... Something I was dead set against. I would rather her leave me, than for her to be bound to this life of darkness and blood. I could not do that to her. Anyone of my family members would walk through fire to be human again. Even Rose. But... having Bella for eternity that sounded awfully tempting. Very, very tempting. There would be no boundaries; I wouldn't have to use every ounce of self control I had to just hold her hand. I could be... free. We could both be free spirits. But I can't be that selfish... Can I?

Option four, I leave her... again. There really was no point of thinking about that, because I would **not** leave. Not now, not ever.

So what option could I go with? One, Two or Three... What could I do to help Bella? To save her from eternal misery?

I really didn't know what to do. For once in my life I was utterly confused. I was lost. I was filled with self doubt. And I was filled with misery that I could lose Bella. Forever.

I sighed, and gently placed my hard hand next to her soft one. The temptation was too great. I lifted my hand up and gently traced the lines of her face; I traced her cheek bones, her nose, and her eyes. I saved her lips for last. I traced her sweet lips with my index finger, lingering slightly, and leaning in to inhale her sweet scent of freesias and strawberry shampoo, my favourite.

Bella started to stir slightly, and I quickly retracted my hand and let it lay limp in my lap. All of my family entered the room silently, Jasper lingering in the door way. "How long, will she be out for?" I heard Esme ask. Alice waited a few moments to answer the question "Hmm. I would say a few more minutes, she's in a lot of pain, she hurts all over, I don't think it's the drugs though."

I sucked in a deep breath so did all my family, we waited for her to awake. Alice moved over to the bed and sat by Bella's feet. "Alice," I breathed. She just looked at me with an incredulous stare. _Oh be quiet Edward. If she wants anyone to be here, I highly doubt it would be you. _I was hurt by her words. Was she right? Would Bella not want me here? I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I stood up and went to leave the room. "Actually Edward. You better stay" I looked around at Alice who was looking at Bella carefully and blocking her thoughts. It _really _annoyed me when my family members did that.

I sat back down in the chair that was next to by bed. My family members were unconsciously getting closer to the bed, they were just as nervous as I was. But not for all the same reasons.

I looked down at Bella, and wished so much that I could be staring into her big brown orbs.

She sucked in a deep breath and groaned slightly. She shifted her weight, as did Alice so she didn't disturb her. Bella groaned again, she was in pain, I hated it! She sighed a little and she moved her head so she was facing us. Then she opened her eyes slowly to look at us, confusion clearly in her eyes, then to comprehension then something else, there was no word for what I saw in her eyes. It was as if I was looking into the most miserable sight in the world, her eyes were completely void of emotion, they had an almost glassy look to them. She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Ehhh! So how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Brilliant? Well let me know... :p I will upsate as much as possible, I sort of have a plot outlined, it may be crap, but who knows! Not sure on a conclusion yet, just let me know if it gets boring or repeative, I'm like writing this from scratch. I only started writing yesterday after the idea had been in my head for like, forever! Sooo... yeah, thankyouu again for reading (:


	5. The Truth

**AN: I'm uploading this again, as I made a HUGEE mistake, with names, sorry! Thanks to Nessie96 for pointing that out for me!**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I groaned and moved slightly, trying to get comfortable, I groaned again as I moved onto a very sore part of my body. My back, one of the worse places, that's filled with cuts. I sighed trying to get my bearings. I couldn't for the life of me remember what happened. It was very foggy. I could just remember a few things, a bottle of vodka... four ecstasy pills... pain... cold arms... flying... Edward... darkness... _Pain. _ I internally gasped. He was real. I was so sure of it. It had to of been him. He... saved me? What an idiot. I was instantly angry with him of course. He couldn't just leave me alone. Stupid vampire.

But he was back... what did that mean? I was so confused, my head was groggy, and I had a killer headache. Probably from the vodka. It's not the first time I've had a headache thanks to alcohol. I mean I have had a drink... or a few before.

I could feel his presence to the side of me. My body could feel the electricity between us and I hated it. I didn't want _anything_ between us.

How could he come back? Did he not know what he left behind? Did he realise what he did to me? Not just him, the whole family as well. Not only did he take my heart but he took a family away from me, one that I was hoping to join. He just ripped them out of my life without a seconds thought. And he has the nerve, to come _back?_

I knew they were waiting for me, so I opened my eyes and looked straight at Edward, I had to do it sooner or later. And what I saw was not what I was expecting. He looked... pained, broken, an empty shell of the man I once loved. A single tear escaped from my eyes. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. _What happened to him? Why was he so... tortured? _I knew the answer straight away. He didn't want to be here. Alice had a vision and forced him to come back. She probably thought he could talk sense into me. Pfft. Stupid vampire. I looked up at the ceiling with my eyes still closed. I let in a shaky breath and instantly the tears started running free down my face. Leaving a wet and salty path in their way.

"Bella? Bella, I know now may not be the best time, but we need to talk." Alice said, her voice quiet and soothing. I was momentarily puzzled. _We needed to talk? _We needed to do no such thing!

I closed my eyes again, not being able to look at them right now. "Talk? _We need to talk? _What is there to talk about, Alice?" I almost spat her name out, I was trying so hard to keep a polite tone. But I think some of the venom in my tone was noticeable.

"Yes, Bella, we do need to talk. I mean... well... you did try and kill yourself yesterday." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wait yesterday? I'd been out for that long! I had been in their _house _for the night!?

"How long have I been here?" I demanded. Not bothering with the polite tone anymore.

"Well we thought, it would be best not to take you to a hospital, seeing as the whole town would know within a few moments of you being there." Carlisle spoke now, he moved closer to the bed, and looked at my I.V he then turned to look at me, a warm, smile on his lips. "You scared us quite a bit there Bella. You have been a silly girl haven't you?" He said, still in a warm voice but with a stern side to it, I could tell he was genuinely worried about me. I mean who hasn't been worried about me for the past four months? I'm honestly surprised I haven't been locked up yet. My behaviour would be described as catatonic.

"I don't know what to tell you." I croaked out, my throat sore from the vodka. I stared up at the ceiling, avoiding their gazes, although I could feel them penetrating me. The urge was too hard to resist and I looked at them, one face by glorious face. I saved Edward's for last, the most wondrous face in the world. I sighed and looked at Alice, if I kept looking at him, I would lose my resolve.

"Well, I think It would be best if you tell us why you were lying on the bathroom floor, dying of an overdose." Wow. Alice sure was blunt

I ignored the question, and turned to look at Edward, who was still wearing a pained expression. I mentally cringed, if he wanted to leave so badly, then why didn't he? He obviously felt guilty? I suppose he was one of the reasons I wanted to end my life. I didn't want him to think he had to be here. I would tell him to leave, so he could go back to his _distractions_.

"Why are you here?" It was my turn to be blunt now. He looked at me, obviously very confused and... hurt.

"You want me to leave." It wasn't a question.

"You don't have to be here. Please don't feel guilty or anything. Don't feel like you owe me something by being here, you can go back to your distractions now," I slowly whispered. I wasn't sure I could control my voice at the moment.

His eyes narrowed, they became black with furry. Oh great, I just pissed off a vampire.

"Everyone leave, now, please." He said, not looking away from my face, I almost forgot to breathe staring at his eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them, even if he was angry right now.

I remembered that I was meant to be angry with him right now, so I started glaring at him, although it probably wasn't my best effort, he glared back at me.

"So, like I was saying-" I began to say but he put his hand up to cut me off.

"_Distractions?_ You want me to go back to my distractions?_" _His voice was smooth as velvet, but had a very menacing side to it.

"Of course, you shouldn't be obliged to be here. I'm fine, honestly." I said, I knew he could tell I was lying, my heart was going a million miles an hour. His next words shocked me beyond belief.

"There never were any distractions." He said softly, and looked down at the floor, observing the his shoes very carefully. He slowly lifted his head up and he stared right at me, into my eyes, I completely forget where I was at that moment.

I didn't quite understand. If there was no distractions... then what has he been doing? I was confused, he left me for his distractions, didn't he?

I couldn't say anything yet, I lay there dumbfounded. _No distractions? _

"You silly thing, how could anything or anyone distract me, when I had you?" Ok. He was really making me angry right now. How dare he say that!

"_Liar._" I spat out. He looked up at me pain in his eyes again mixed with shock.

"What did you say?" He asked, as he moved closer to the bed. I knew perfectly well he heard me. Damn vampire senses.

"I said, 'liar'. You are a liar. You don't love me. You didn't love me then. That's why you left, so you could have your distractions. So don't sit there and think that I don't remember you leaving me, Edward. I remember that day _very _clearly. In fact, that day goes through my head _every _day. Do not lie to me. That is the last thing I need right now, Edward Cullen." I said his last name, because when I did, he knew I meant business.

"_Isabella Marie Swan." _Great, now he was turning the full name thing on me.

"I'm quite hurt actually. How could you think that I meant anything that day in the forest? Did you honestly believe me, that I didn't love you anymore? Bella, that is _impossible."_ He was sitting right on the edge of the bed now, his gaze was burning in to me, I was getting lost in his eyes again so I looked down at my hands now.

"Yes. It never made any sense for you to love me." I said looking up at him through my eye lashes.

He was getting angry now, I could tell, his eyes darkened.

"Never. Made. Sense. Love. You?" His words came out jumbled and through clenched teeth, something I've never seen him do.

"Bella," He breathed, putting a hand out to rest it by my cheek but thought better of it and retracted it hastily and put it by his side, clenching his fist, I was thankful he didn't touch me, if he did I may have given into him there. "You utterly absurd. I love you so much! Don't you see, Bella? How could I not love you? You are perfect in every way! You're so loving, so caring, I mean, you risk your life everyday to be with me! What else could I ask for? I've waited 100 years for you Bella, and I am never leaving you again, do you understand me? I will never leave you. You are my only reason to carry on living. You brought the sun into my midnight.," He paused, while I took in a deep breath, trying to control my breathing and tears that were flowing down my face at a rapid pace. "You are my midnight sun." He clarified. And smiled, at this. He looked at my hands and lazily caressed my hand with one finger. The touch send chills though me. I had craved his touch for months, and he was _finally _touching me!

Just that simple gesture had my craving for more. He carried on looking at me while I watched as his fingers made patterns on my skin. When I looked up at him, I could see know hesitancy or lies in his eyes. But pure love and adoration, I instantly started metally shouting at myself for being such a fool and shouting at him. He loved me, and I _loved _him, I always have, and I always will, until my heart stops beating and hopefully, after that.

I looked into his eyes, stated biting down on my lip and started thinking what chances I have of kissing him until he pulled away. It was like he read my mind and he very, slowly, moved in, with his lips parted, he breathed his sweet scent on to me, and I lost it. I lost every feeling of hate in me for him. I instantly pressed my lips hard on his. He pulled me in and wrapped his hands around my waist and help tight against him. I snaked my hands in his hair and tugged playfully on his hair, to which he let out a soft moan.

When I started needing to breathe again, he pulled away, and I felt the loss of contact and hated it. He smiled slightly and began trailing kisses down my neck and across my collar bone, leaving fiery paths behind them.

With each kiss he left on me, he told me "I love you." And when he covered every inch of visible skin with kisses he looked into my eyes, and held my face between his strong hands. He kissed me softly, and said "I love you so much Isabella. Know this, I will do everything in my power to make you happy again."

I laughed at him and I pressed my hand against his cheek. He looked at me, questioning my reply. "Now that your here, I've never been so happy." I stated, it was the truth, without Edward I've been broken. Know that he was here; I could feel everything start to repair. The burning hole in my chest was repairing itself with the help of Edward. My Edward.

I heard a scream of delight come from the corridor, and in flew tiny Alice. She flung her arms around me and started speaking so fast I'm surprised I caught all of it. "I'm so happy! I just knew, knew you two would get back together, although I wasn't expecting it to be so soon! But that doesn't matter! What does matter is that Bella is back with the family again! ESME!" Alice screamed for Esme, although she could have whispered and she would have heard her.

Esme and the others were in the room a few seconds later, all with stunning grins on their faces, Emmett was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Esme made her way to the bed were Edward was now sitting next to me on with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Not letting a space come between us. "I'm so glad your back dear, we missed you so much," Esme said and placed a kiss on my head and backed away to stand with Carlisle who looked very sheepish and was moving from one foot to another.

Edward shot a look in Carlisle's direction, obviously noticing me looking at him. Carlisle shook his head, and Edward growled. I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes.

"As happy I am that you and Edward are back together, there are more pressing issues at hand." Carlisle said, as he stepped towards the bed to be met with a growl from Edward.

I knew what he was talking about of course; I just wasn't ready to talk about... what happened.

"Bella, I know you won't want to talk about it, but I must press for answers," He took a breath and said the next words very carefully and left a ringing in the air. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

All seven pairs of golden eyes turned to me, and I looked around the room looking for something to stare at.

I just... couldn't talk about it. Not now, and if I'm being truthful with myself, I don't think ever.

I couldn't tell Edward, he'd go mental, he would surely destroy Esme's lovely home.

I looked back at the seven pairs of eyes, filled with nothing but worry; I knew I could tell them, I just... didn't want to. What would they think of me? And if they ever saw... I shudder at the memory.

I took in a deep breath to steady myself to face the ghastly truth that my life has become to be.

* * *

**AN: **Finished :D I hope you all like it :) If there is something in there that makes you think 'Oh My God. That should not be there!' Then pleasee tell me (: Again, Review pleasee! I'm sorry if I don't update as much in the next few days, as I have GCSE's, French, :( Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it :D


	6. Bruises

Chapter 6.

BPOV

My heart thundered so loudly I thought someone in another room could hear it. I kept my mouth firmly shut, not wanting any unwanted information spilling out.

I couldn't look at anyone apart from Edward, who was staring intently at me. I kept staring at him, hoping my eyes could tell him that I just _couldn't _tell everyone what happened. No such luck, instead he smiled encouragingly. I looked away from him knowing the battle was lost with him and looked Esme, pleading again with my eyes, again she just smiled encouragingly.

_God damn it! _I thought. I knew they were vampires and didn't exactly have the whole 'human emotions' thing going on, but still! I thought they were compassionate. Did they not realise that it was too hard for me to talk about? Not just me trying to take my life, but the whole four months that they were away? So much had happened. So much I wish never would have happened.

Rosalie started to tap her foot impatiently on the floor and I glared at her, and she instantly stopped. Emmett I could tell was getting restless and I knew he would start demanding answers soon. This was one of those moments when I wished for my phone to ring so I could delay what is sure to be an awkward conversation. But no one rings me anymore, not even Matthew. My mind started wondering, thinking about Matthew; he was an old friend from Phoenix, one of my only friends. He had been loyal to me throughout my absence, and he even tracked me down to Forks! He had been there when I was... not entirely myself in those months when the Cullen's were absent. I wished more than ever that I could be talking to him right now, he always knew how to solve a situation like this, but I'm not sure if he could this time. I then started thinking about Jake... I missed him so much! After our fight he stopped talking to me, that hurt so much. He said he'd be there, no matter what. That got me thinking about Edward, who said he'd never leave me, but broke all his promises! I was so wrapped up thinking about the three men in my life, or who _used _to be in my life that I did not hear the others trying to talk to me.

"... Bella, hello, earth to Bella!" Alice was waving a hand in front of my face, I blinked a few time, a bit startled.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled looking down at my hands again and started picking at my fingers, and biting them nervously.

"You know, Bella, you shouldn't bite your nails." Edward whispered and pulled my hands away from my mouth, my eyes got lost in his, as I stared helplessly at him. Edward chuckled and stroked my cheek softly; I leaned into his hand, enjoying the contact between us.

"Please, will you tell us love?" I instantly snapped my head out of his hand, narrowing my eyes. Stupid vampire thought he could dazzle me into telling him! I was not going to risk any chances, getting dazzled by him again so I looked around the room again, realising that I was in Carlisle's office, with all the furniture pushed to the sides.

Jasper moaned and put his head in his hands, everyone including me looked at him. "Sorry, it's just Bella's emotions are so confusing right now! One minute your angry, then you're feeling all loved up, then you're confused, then you're sad! I can't take it!" Jasper shouted throwing his arms in the air. I was so shocked; none of the Cullen's ever behave like that. Everyone sent him death glares, and he instantly said "Sorry, I didn't mean It." and backed up against the wall.

I sighed audibly and again the attention was on me. I looked at Edward again, and he looked so worried and sad for me, that I wanted to get rid of that look from his face. So, I started to think carefully about what I was going to say, and what parts I was going to leave out.

"You'll be angry, you know. All of you." I began, and they all opened their mouths, including Rosalie to disagree, but I held up my hand to stop them.

"Listen, if you want to hear it, and then be quiet please?" They all nodded in agreement, and walked forward slightly, Emmett sat on the floor, with a serious look on his face, I've never seen a serious look on his face like this and it made me smile.

"Well... As you know, I tried to kill myself." _And I would have succeeded if you guys hadn't of jumped in to save me! _I thought.

"And before you jump to conclusions, I didn't try to kill myself _just_ because of you," I said and Edward glared across the room.

"A lot's changed since you guys left, and not for the best, everything sort of went wrong, and well, I felt like I was living another person's life, everything changed so drastically and I was scared, so scared." I said, whispering now, as my voice was shaking.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Alice said, putting her gently on top of mine.

The tears were coming again and I blinked furiously trying to keep them at bay, but not succeeding.

"He said it was for the best, that I deserved it. That I _needed _it and it was the only way." I said my voice cracking.

Everyone stared at me in confusion, traces of anger on their perfect faces.

"I didn't know that it would last, I thought it would be the one time, but he carried on! He kept doing it _every day._" I said gritting my teeth together and closing my eyes.

Edward began to shake my shoulders, trying to unclench my hands, I let him and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella, please you scaring me now. Tell me what happened!" Edward said, his voice growing frantic with worry.

"He hurt me Edward, every day, he hurt me." I whispered more tears brimming at my eyes clouding my vision.

"Who? Who hurt you Bella?" Edward was getting angry and restless; I had to tell him, he wouldn't so anything stupid... would he?

"Charlie. My _dad _hurt me! I trusted him and he hurt me!" I said my voice getting an octave higher.

Edward let his arms fall down to his sides and he looked at me like I had three heads and got up and walked out of the room.

_Oh my God! He doesn't believe me! _The way he was looking at me was plain and clear. He did not believe me. I curled up into a ball and started sobbing. I didn't understand, why was Edward behaving like this?

All of the Cullen's moved even closer to me and Esme pulled me into a tight hug, although she was cold, it felt so warm in her arms. Alice began to stroke my hair comfortingly and Emmett held my hand rubbing soothing circles into it. Again this was a totally different side to Emmett, and I kind of liked it, although right now I could really use the care free Emmett.

I then heard a large roar from somewhere in the house and a something large being broken. I heard glass shatter and I screamed getting closer into Esme' embrace

"He is such an ass!" I heard Rosalie hiss and was momentarily distracted from the crashing sounds down stairs.

"He is in so much trouble right now," I heard Esme scold, she was like a real mother to them and I wished she could have been a mother to me.

"Edward is doing that?" I asked, puzzled by their next facial expressions.

"Yeah, Edward isn't great at controlling is temper, is he?" Emmett said, with a hint of a smile on his face. Rosalie then hit him on the side of his face narrowing her eyes.

I wanted to see Edward to apologise to him, I should never have told him. I wormed my way out of Esme's lap and fell on the floor. Emmett picked me up and I pushed him away from me.

"I need to go see Edward!" I whined and ran to the door but was stopped by a tiny Alice with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, it's not safe for you up there, he's angry and needs time to calm down." She said with a firm voice.

"I don't care. Let me out now, Alice!" I said and Emmett backed me up by coming to stand next to me.

"Oh come on Alice, she'll be fine! I'll go with her!" Emmett said, who was almost whining as well.

I hear more smashing and loud banging from the floor above. I dreaded to think what Edward had broken.

"Fine." Alice muttered, clearly not liking to be disagreed with.

I ran as fast as I could along the corridor to the stairs and as I began to run up the stairs I tripped and fell over, but before I could hurt myself Emmett was holding me up with a huge grin on his face. He put me down and I set off up the stairs with Emmett close behind me.

When I reached the top of the stairs I gasped. There were holes in the walls, pillow feathers floating around, clothes strewn all along the corridor and I could see in of some of the rooms that the furniture was broken.

There was a strong gust of wind travelling around the house and a howling noise, which reminded me of Jacob. I followed the sound and got to Edward's room who was standing in the middle of his room, which was now ruined.

His CD's were lying around the room, presumably broken; his leather sofa was broken in two. But what really shocked me was the glass wall that covered a part of his room, was gone.

There were only a few shards of glass left in the window pane. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Edward hadn't turned around look at me yet, but instead was staring out of the broken window with his hands in tight fists and was taking in deep sharp breaths.

I timidly stepped forward, avoiding the broken glass with my bare feet. And reached a hand out towards him but instantly thought the better of it.

"Edward, look at me." I commanded.

He turned around to face me, his eyes wild with anger and his teeth bared. I had never seen this side of Edward, and I wasn't sure if I liked him much.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong?" I said, stepping closer to him, closing the distance between us.

Edward looked down to me and he pulled me into a huge hug, pressing me against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to breathe in his scent, the icy scent washed thorough me clearing my head.

"That... _monster _hurt you. You can't even imagine the hate I feel towards him right now." Edward said and even though he was right, Charlie was still my father. Edward was now carrying me out of the room and down the stairs.

"When I left you Bella, I thought you would be okay, since you had your father. I never expected this to happen. Never in a hundred years would I have expected that sort of indecency to happen." Edward was now getting noticeably angrier with each word he spoke.

So I put my hand to cover his mouth, silencing him.

He put me down on the floor and pulled me to the sofa, I hadn't even realised we were in the living room, until now.

Edward sat down on the sofa and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him. He then took my hands in his and kissed my hand softly.

"Will you tell me how often..." He let the question hang there, and I was thankful he didn't ask how often my dad hit me.

"Every day." I said looking down at my shoes, not being able to look at the anger that was sure to be there in his eyes. He took in a deep breath and squeezed my hands slightly.

"How bad was it?" He asked, each word was strained.

"I don't really want to talk about that in particular. And I'm not even sure I could explain how bad it was." I said slowly as not to say the wrong thing to him.

"Are there still... you know... bruises?" He asked timidly and I looked up at him, and I'm sure if he could be crying right now he would be.

"Yes. There are." I said just as timidly, I was worried what his reaction would be to this bit of news.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep and slow breath.

He opened his eyes to meet mine and had a very serious expression on his face.

"Bella, if you feel comfortable enough, would you show me? I want to know how bad it is." He said, and I felt my face go bright red with embarrassment. He obviously didn't realise just _where _on my body the bruises were.

"Umm, sure, yeah I'll show you, only if you don't freak out again." I said adding the last part jokingly.

He scowled at me and started muttering incoherently under his breath. He took my hand and started walking me upstairs. We reached a bathroom and he pulled me inside placing me in the middle of the bathroom floor. I stood the awkwardly, holding my arm rocking on the balls of my feet. Edward stood by the door expectantly. As I made no move to show him he walked over to me and tried to dazzle me. He stared into my eyes, the rich colour of his golden eyes, never ceased to amaze me.

When he finally broke the gaze he chuckled once and stepped away. To give me some space, which I was grateful for as I was _so _embarrassed right now.

"Err, Edward? The, um, bruised aren't just on my arms. They're on my legs as well." I said awkwardly avoiding his gaze.

Edward nodded in understanding and turned around, to give me privacy while I took my pyjama bottoms off, which I had been wearing for about three days now.

I grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my waist. I cleared my throat, letting Edward know that I was 'decent'.

He turned around with his eyes closed and opened them very slowly. The look on his face made me cringe away instinctively.

It made me feel dirty, really dirty. I stepped back from Edward and walked into the sink, hitting my head on the wall. I rubbed my head and looked at Edward, who was still staring at me.

I looked down at my legs and let out an involuntary gasp. Were my legs that bad? My legs, were covered in bruises, black marks covered the bottom of my legs to my thighs, and I think reached up a little further...

That must have been the pain I'd been experiencing recently. Huh, I didn't like looking at myself in the mirror as it made me feel sick, looking at the person I've become. But maybe I should have, for Edward's benefit.

I looked up at Edward, who had his fists in tight balls and was shaking with anger, he was scaring me. _Edward_ was _scaring _me! I moved to the corner of the bathroom and slid down the wall to floor and wrapped myself up in a ball and let out a sob.

Edward heard me, and looked up, with such anger in his eyes it made me gasp.

"Be-" Edward let out a huge breath as the breath was knocked out of him and he fell to the floor, and I screamed.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I might not update for a few days, as I have a hugee French exam, but I might be naughty and not do my revision and post another chapter ;) Just a quick thanks, to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, not to mention people have favourited it :D If I haven't sent you a message: THANK YOUUU! (:


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7

EPOV.

Bella stood before me with a towel wrapped tightly around her waist, I stood with my eyes widened in shock my mouth hanging open looking like a mad man. Bella was getting uncomfortable I could tell and started backing away from me. Was she scared of me?

I stood looking at the marks that covered her fragile porcelain legs; how they did not break I'll never know. She looked so vulnerable backing up, and I hated it. I didn't want her feeling like that! But, my anger had over powered all other feelings in my body at that moment. I was furious, no I was beyond furious. I was so angry that I was thinking about _killing _Charlie, but I couldn't do that to my Bella, he was after all still her father. Her _father! _How could a father do this, to his daughter? How, could Charlie a man who I thought to be a caring man who was devoted to loving his daughter, harm her in any way!

I was shaking with rage and clenched my hands into fists to refrain from hitting something and scaring Bella. My thoughts drifted back to killing Charlie and the pleasure it would bring with it.

Just as I was about to leave the room I was knocked to the ground with a force so strong the breath was knocked out of me, a vampire.

Bella screamed and my mind was now racing, trying to find the danger at hand. I looked at Bella who was crouched in a corner with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her sobs. I tried to break free of the weight that was forcing me to the ground so I could see to Bella and make sure she was ok.

I looked around for the danger as I continued to thrash around violently on the floor, when it dawned on me. I was the danger. I was the one who was putting Bella's life in danger. I stopped thrashing and became still to look up to see Emmett and Jasper pinning me down on the floor.

"Emmett, I'm fine, let go of me so I can get to Bella!" I said as calmly as I could. I did not appreciate being kept away from Bella like this.

"No bro, not until you've calmed down. You we're pretty pissed back there man." Emmett said while he nodded in Jasper's direction.

"It's true, I thought you were going to kill Bella there for a minute." He said gestering to Bella in the corner who was sitting there with her mouth open in shock, the tears now disappeared.

"NO!" I bellowed, how could they think that I would hurt Bella? Did they think that little of me? I could never, under any circumstance hurt Bella.

"I wasn't going to hurt Bella! I could never do that!" I voiced my thoughts out loud for their benefit.

"I believe you Edward." A small, timid voice called from the corner. My Bella, always the understanding one.

She crawled over to me on the floor and sat by head. She placed a hand on my cheek and leant down to kiss my fore head quickly before getting up and leaving.

_Why was she leaving!? _I was so worried that I had scared her into leaving me that I was instantly angry again and let out a low growl.

"Edward, calm down, she's going into Alice's room so she can get some proper clothes. I'm not letting you up until you have a handle on your emotions, alright?" I nodded in response to Jasper. He was perfectly right. I should be let no were near Bella in this state, I couldn't risk hurting her.

As soon as I was under control Jasper got up off me and Emmett followed hesitantly eyeing me suspiciously.

_You do anything and I will break your back, _he thought. _Trust me, _I wanted to say, _if I ever hurt her, I'd be on the floor begging you to hurt me as well._

I made my way to Alice and Jasper's room where Bella was sitting on their bed watching Alice darting in and out of her closet throwing clothes on the bed. Bella's eyes saddened considerably and I wished again that I could read her mind!

"Alice, this isn't necessary, I just need some jeans. I don't need to be covered head to toe in _designer _clothes." She said the word 'designer' as if it were a dirty word and started picking up clothes from the bed and throwing them on the floor.

Alice didn't like this at all and stormed out of the room. "Fine! Just fine! I'm at a loss what to do with you Bella!" She huffed as she walked back past the bedroom door.

Bella sighed slightly and looked up to meet my eyes. She bit down on her lip, threatening to put a cut in her perfect soft lips. She was nervous and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what about.

"Bella-" I began to apologise but was immediately cut off by Bella pressing her lips hard against mine, I didn't object and eagerly pressed mine against hers, wrapping my arms around her waist holding her against me. We stayed like that for some time before she needed to breathe and I reluctantly let go of her lips. I kissed her lips one last time before letting her go and returning her to the bed.

"Edward, I need to go home." She said in a rush.

I narrowed my eyes, so that was what that kiss was about.

"No." I said hard and picked her up and held her against me, refusing to let her out of my sight.

"But Edward, I need to go back!" She said pleadingly.

"No." I said before returning to nuzzle my head in her hair.

"Please Edward? I need to go back," She said lowering her voice and leaning around to look at me.

"Why on earth do you need to go back? We have everything you need here." I replied coolly, I didn't want to sound mean, I just wasn't ready to let her leave the house. Especially if it was to go back to her father.

"It would only be for a while, Charlie is away anyway," She said casually. I didn't know he was away.

"Where has he gone?" I asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, all I know is he's gone fishing with some guys from the station for a few days." She said brightly.

"You don't want me to come with you, do you?" I asked slowly, picking up that 'she' needs to go, not 'us'

"I just need to get my head sorted out; I'm not so sure I want to be here all the time just yet. It's a lot to take in, you coming back." She said with a harsh edge to her voice.

Ouch, that hurt. Although I understood what she was saying, I wasn't sure about her leaving. What if she got hurt? But if that's what she needed, time, then that's what I would give her. We had all the time in the world.

I sighed and let her go unwillingly, getting up and hander her my mobile phone.

She looked at with a confused expression. I laughed a little at her facial expression, "It's for when you want to speak to me, or if you want me to come over or anything like that," I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

She returned the hug by reaching up to kiss me on the cheek, and pulled away, smilling.

I took her hand and led her downstairs and out to the garage and to the Volvo.

She got in the passenger side and I was in the car reversing out of the garage before she had put her seat belt on.

She held onto the door handle tightly and squinted her eyes a little. I smiled broadly at her and sped up just a little before returning to a steady crawl after her heart rate picked up.

We pulled up outside her house and I could tell she was just as reluctant to go as I was to let her go.

"I'll call you later?" She asked, and eyed the small phone putting it in her pocket.

"Of course, love. Call me whenever you want," I said and kissed her fore head.

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later then," She mumbled as she got out of the car and headed to the front door. I thanked whoever it was who fixed the front door, as I totally forget to do so.

I groaned loudly as my love walked into her house without looking back at me, without me being able to look into her divine chocolaty eyes.

I sighed as I turned the car away from Bella's house. Away from Bella.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, I know this chapter is beyond boring, I just thought we needed to relax abit from the drama. But I'm not being that nice. Next chapter is full of lots of dramatic things and may be split up into two parts. I'll see nearer the time. Next chapter we find out who Matthew is, and some stuff about Jacob :) and we hear from Charlie :) Keep reviewing and reading :D


	8. Looking In To The Past

Chapter 8

Looking in to the past.

BPOV.

I felt awful, not just for myself but for Edward as well. But in truth I had to lie, it was the only way he was going to let me out of his sight, I knew that much.

I felt awful, as I knew the onslaught that was about to be give to me.

I stood in the hall way for a few minutes before going in to the kitchen to prepare dinner. After I had everything in the oven cooking, I went to the phone on the kitchen counter and began to call Jacob. A number I hadn't dialled in a long time.

The familiar voice of Billy Black, Jacob's father picked up and was very surprised to hear my voice after a month of silence. He then passed me on to an unhappy Jacob.

"Hi." He said coldly.

I winced at his tone and replied back as cheerily as I could.

"Hey Jake! It's been a while!"

He huffed a sign that he was clearly annoyed

"You don't say Bells." He said sarcastically and winced at his tone

"Jake, I'm sorry. I am so sorry! If I could take back what I said, I would have, I wasn't me then! You know that! Please forgive me!" I cried and I could feel the tears burning my eyes

"Jeez, Bella, calm down honey!" I knew I was forgiven by Jake's tone so I laughed a care free laugh and stopped crying.

"Thank you, Jacob. I was so worried you would never talk to me again." I whispered, not knowing how Jake would take my response.

"Bella." He said firmly.

"That will not happen, you know that right? It was just my stubbornness that got in the way of me talking to you."

I nodded down the phone, and then remembering he couldn't see me, said "Yes, I know." He had remind me on various occasions that I was incredibly stubborn.

"So Bells, how you been?" He said casually, like this was any other conversation.

I couldn't tell him about what I did or that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were back. Not yet anyway.

"Same old, just making sure Charlie doesn't starve and all that," I said as brightly as I could muster.

"Sure, sure. Listen Bells, I need to go, Sam called, wants me out on patrol, I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Course you will Jake, and be safe." I said as he laughed and hung up.

I stood there just looking into space with the receiver still in my hand. _Should I call him?_ I went through all the pros and cons in my head, and decided I could just call him another day.

Right now I had to decide what I was going to do about Charlie. Would I tell him about my... accident. No. I couldn't do that, I wasn't that stupid. I would have to tell him about the Cullen's arrival, he would find out soon enough, this _was _Forks. There are no secrets in Forks, after all. I laughed humourlessly at that thought and decided to go upstairs and tidy my room.

'_A tidy room, is a tidy mind' _My mother once told me, and right now, I needed a tidy mind so I could process all this information.

Edward was back.

Edward loved me. He actually loved me.

Jacob wasn't mad at me anymore, which I should have expected.

Charlie was, well, Charlie.

I was totally in love with Edward.

But could I _forgive _him? I had already said I forgave him, after all he did leave for my _safety. _I laughed bitterly at the thought of him leaving to keep me safe. What a daft idea, so much for vampire's being smart.

I sighed, I didn't want to think about that right now, I just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was back, and wasn't leaving, and I smiled at the thought, although the smile didn't reach my eyes.

I wondered when I would be able to laugh and smile genuinely again?

As I was picking up dirty clothes off my floor I noticed something on my floor. It was a white envelope with Jacob's name written on it. My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. It was a letter to Jacob explaining why I killed myself, of course I didn't need it anymore.

I felt so guilty, how selfish was I? Just a _letter _explaining why I chose to take my own life and how sorry I was. Jacob would have been distraught. He would be in so much pain. But what made me feel even guiltier was the fact that I hadn't left a letter for my mum or Edward – if he ever found out – and dare I say it... Matthew.

My stomach did another one of those flips and I dropped my clothes on the floor and ran down the stairs, only tripping when I was safely on the ground again and ran to the phone.

I was still clutching the letter in my hand as I franticly dialled his number.

_Please pick up, please, please pick up! _I repeated over and over in my head until I heard him pick up.

He sounded awful, he sounded sick and worried. Was he ill, I needed to know. I needed to everything, but before I could ask any questions I had to apologise for the most awful things ever.

"I'm so sorry!" I almost yelled down the phone, it seemed I had been apologising a lot today.

"Isabella, is that you?" He questioned wryly

"Yes, it's me, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I said franticly, trying to get everything out in case he hung up on me.

"Isabella, stop apologising, I don't want to hear it. You have no need to apologise." He said sternly.

_No need to apologise? _Was he nuts? I had hurt him so much, I had been disgusting towards him

"Are you nuts!" I shouted down the phone, why would no one accept my apology!

"Because I was just as bad as you. You have nothing to apologise for because I forgave you the instant it happened."

I began to think about our last days together in Phoenix. About what a different person I was to the person I was here, in Forks

_September, August 2006. 11:50 pm._

"_Oh my God! Run!" He yelled, still laughing hysterically. Running away from the ridiculously large security guard who was now chasing us away from the restaurant we had been in._

_It began to rain and we were startled, it was raining in... Arizona? How strange. stranded in the car park, with no car, no money, and now, very wet clothes._

"_What are we going to do! My mum's going to kill me if I go back like this!" I exclaimed, not really caring what my mum said about me right now._

"_Your right, Isabella. Your mum will definitely not be pleased to see you in those wet clothes," He said eyeing me suggestively._

_I giggled and looked into the sky loving the feeling of the rain on my face. When I looked back to Matthew he was no longer standing in front of me. I looked around into the darkness for him, fear seeping into me, then to my surprise I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to him. _

_I giggled nervously at the contact between us and turned around to face him. He was looking at me with a strange expression. I was getting nervous as to what he was thinking about._

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked moving the strands of hair that were clinging to my face._

"_You." He said it so simply and as if it had been obvious._

_My cheeks flushed red and I was breathing deeply as the space between us was closing. I was flush against his body, and hell, I didn't care if this was my best friend since my first day of school. Hell, I didn't care that I would be moving to Forks to live with my father. _

_All I cared about in that intense moment, was that I was with Matty._

"_Issy, I want to... but.. I know your moving... I don't want ... to ... make things... awkward." He said, not making full sentences._

_I leaned in closer, our mouths nearly touching, I leaned in further and he closed the distance by pressing his lips very gently against mine._

_We kissed softly for a moments before he deepened the kiss, making it a very passionate kiss. My first kiss, I thought to myself._

_We pulled back, needing to breathe and laid our fore heads against each others, still breathing heavily._

"_I.. Love you Isabella, never forget that." He said, as he caressed my cheek._

"_I know, and don't worry I won't," I said and touched his lower lip with my finger, parting them slightly._

"_I'll come for you; I don't care how far you're moving away, I will come for you." He said it with such conviction and love that I couldn't doubt him._

I came out of my little flash back and smiled brightly at it, I haven't thought about that day for a while.

"Hey Matty, I was just thinking about that night, you know, in the car park, with the rain?" I said adding a small giggle to the end.

He laughed again, but it sounded more forced than his care free laughing.

"Of course I remember Issy I'm just surprised you do,"

"Why! That was such a... Amazing day, one of the best back in Arizona in fact." I said, a little miffed that he thought I thought so little of our time together.

"Well... you have all those new friends over there, I just thought you would have plenty more times to remember with them, that's all." He said, and I could hear the plain sadness in his voice.

"That, is impossible. I could never forget you." I said simply.

We continued talking for a while; I was engrossed in the conversation that I didn't notice the front door open.

Matty was talking about his near run in with the police the other week after he hit a letterbox, driving, whilst on the phone.

I stared at him, standing in the door way, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Bella," He acknowledged me, but made no move to go sit down, but carried on standing there, fuming. He looked so angry, so downright pissed off with something, or someone. That someone being me.

Oh. My _GOD._

He knew, of course he knew, he had found out, of course I should have know he would have, living in a town this small, gossip was sure to travel.

I carried on staring at him a dazed expression on my face, not answering Matthew's question.

But I kept staring at him, I knew what was about to happen, so why didn't I move?

I clutched on to the phone for dear life, not wanting to let go, of the normalcy that came from speaking to someone, whose life was so... free.

"Isabella. Answer me right now!" I heard Matty shout from the phone. And jumped slightly at the sound.

"Uh, sorry, I have to... umm, go." I said my voice thick with terror.

There was a small pause and he breathed into the phone heavily.

"Isabella. Is he there?" He asked me, he didn't need an answer, and he knew the truth already.

"Good bye, I'll talk to you soon." I said lethargically and went to hang up the phone to hear him yelling down the phone.

"NO! Get out of there now; I don't care what you have to do, just do it! Isabella, I'm coming for you, you understand? I am going to get you away from there." He said before I heard the dial tone, and knew he was gone.

I put the phone back down on the counter and looked back at my father standing in the doorway, looking absolutely terrifying.

No vampire could measure up to the death glare that I was not receiving.

"When, did they return Bella?" He asked me with a now more relaxed position and he spoke with a calm voice, which made me the even more scared.

I stammered a bit before coming out with an answer, "I don't know what you mean dad." I said and turned to go to the stove; the pot of water was boiling now and was going to make a huge mess unless I moved it.

Charlie grabbed me by the wrist and brought his face to meet mine. "When. Did. They. Return." He spat each word out with such force that I shuddered at the harshness of his tone.

Giving up, I replied as truthfully as I could, not knowing the exact time of their arrival.

"A few days ago dad." I whispered looking away from the death glare he was sending me.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked gripping the sides of my face so I would look at him

"I didn't think it was that important, dad." I said, my voice a shaky whisper.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." He whispered venomously.

_What happened to my father? _I thought as the tears rocketed down my face.

"Awh, don't cry honey!" He said sarcastically.

He then let go of my face and pushed me up against the fridge door and smacked me hard in the face. I knew that crying out in pain was useless as it just caused Charlie to carry on. He _liked _to hear my pain.

He then pushed me to the floor and I crawled to the sink and tried to pull myself up, I didn't get myself standing up straight, Charlie then punched me in the back, causing my choke out in pain.

He pulled on my hair and grabbed it pulling me backwards into the lounge, stumbling the whole way there.

He pushed me to the ground and began to repeatedly kick me in the stomach and back. I started to hum my lullaby to myself, in hopes if I focused on that, the pain wouldn't feel so bad, I always did this when one of Charlie's more brutal attacks happened.

He then smacked me hard in the face, causing me to stop humming and cry out in pain.

"You listen to me now, Bella. You are forbidden to go anywhere near them! Do you hear me? I will _kill _you if you make any contact whatsoever with them!" He yelled, stopping every few seconds to give out another blow.

He gave one last kick before I felt something hard hit me on the head, I felt my head and pulled it away instantly after feeling the blood that now covered my hand. Charlie left the room and I faintly heard the front door slam shut. I was thankful for whatever reason that he had left.

Unconsciousness was taking me and I was thankful I wouldn't have to suffer the pain for too long. I was feeling dizzy and sick, and wished that I could be with Edward right now.

What if this was it? What if this was the last blow I would receive from my father? What if this was the last time I would see my home?

What if... It was the last time I saw Edward, for that short time, just those few hours. Would it be enough to keep me company until my death?

_Yes. _I thought, just being with Edward for those few hours had brightened my world considerably in the past four months.

I was happy, that he was safe. Happy to know that he still loved me, happy to know that he would be okay without me, he had his family and they would surely look after him.

I was letting the darkness take me for the second time in a few days when I heard the front door being violently kicked. I did not want Charlie to be here in my last moments. He was the last person I would want around.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout before warm hands were holding my face tightly.

I mumbled some unintelligible words before my eyes started to close again.

"No! Isabella, stay with me now, you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok." He said comfortingly, although it sounded as if he was reassuring himself.

I gave a weak smile, but not big enough, I needed Edward to be here right now, he knew what to do.

"Matty... get him... need to get..." my eyes closed before I could finish the sentence. I felt bad for Matty having to see me like this. Sure, he's seen the aftermath of things before, but never to this extent. He'd never seen me like this.

"Issy, open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!" He shouted, sobbing taking over him.

I couldn't comfort him, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I had no energy left in me to help him. To save myself this time. I had used up all my energy and I just couldn't do anything to help him.

I let the darkness take over me. The pain was numbing as I succumbed to the darkness.

I was falling, falling, into the darkness.

My last thoughts were before I finally fell were,

_I'm so sorry Edward._

_

* * *

_**AN: **Soo, I finished :D Hoorah! I'm going to to be uploading this is in Matthew's point of view shortly, I am meant to be studying for my French exam but you know what, if I get a D, I'm blamming you all ;)

Now, if you're confused with who Matthew is, I thought it would be nice to add another character in to the story. This doesn't mean that I'm replacing Jacob, althought I'm Team Edward, I would never do that to you Team Jacob's out there!

Okay, so Matty, is one of Bella's friends from Phoenix, he comes to Forks during Edward's absense. And helped her get better, like Jake did. Matty will be popping up every so often in the story, as will Jacob. I was actually thinking of making Jacob gay....

Only kidding ;D

So, if you can review please do! And if you do, let me know if your Team Edward/Jacob :) I'd be intrested to know!

If you have any questions or what ever PM mee :) Okly dokly :) Thanks again for reading :D


	9. Who's Edward?

Chapter 9

MPOV (Matty point of view)

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled down the phone, it seemed had been ages since we had last talked...

"Isabella, is that you?" I asked wryly

"Yes, it's me, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"She said franticly.

"Isabella, stop apologising, I don't want to hear it. You have no need to apologise." I said sternly, I didn't want her to be sorry, she had no need to be sorry.

"Are you nuts!" She shouted down the phone. I swear I was going to have an ear ache after I spoke to this girl.

"Because I was just as bad as you. You have nothing to apologise for because I forgave you the instant it happened." I said, thinking back to that night about what we had said...

"_For God sake! Why won't you listen to me! You need to get over him! He. Is. Not. Coming. Back!" I said, as sternly as I could, even though I knew I was tearing her apart._

_I had spoken to Jacob a few days ago, deciding it was the best time to say something, well as good enough time it will ever be. So she could let go and move on with her life. Even though I didn't know the guy, I'm sure he would have wanted her to have moved on by now._

_She was shaking her head like a small child disagreeing with their mother. And that's what I was feeling like recently. Her parent, God only knows I was acting as a better one. _

"_You have to understand, Isabella. He hasn't called, written, texted you or anything! He would have by now if he wanted to!" I said exasperatedly._

_I was getting as worse as everyone else. Everyone caused her pain, no happiness, only pain. I hated it, I hated it so much I wanted to hit something. Or preferably someone... That someone being, Edward. I swear, if I ever met him, I would beat him to a pulp._

"_I know." She said. I was shocked, if she knew this, then why...?_

"_What do you mean ' I know' ? If you know, why are you letting him do this to you?" I asked, sitting down on her bed, and gently rubbing her shoulder to show that I'm really not angry with her._

"_Because... I can't forget him. I gave him my heart, and he's taken that away, he hasn't given it back. And... I don't want it back. It's his, it will only ever be his, whether he knows that or not. I will always be his, even if he doesn't like it." I was speechless. This was the most she had spoken in months._

_I sat there staring at her. Was she being serious? Of course she can be happy again, if she just tried! She hasn't bothered trying!_

"_You know you can be happy with someone else, sure it won't be the same, but still, you can still try..." I trailed off, after looking at her repulsed glare._

"_Oh yes! That's right! How could I forget! 'Don't worry Bella, just forget him, go be happy with someone else!'" She screamed at me. Getting up off the bed to stand in front of me._

"_Well I'm sorry! What if I don't want to be happy with someone else? You can't just expect me to fall in love with someone else! But that's all you and Jake seem to care about! Is who I fall in love with! What if I don't even want to fall in love again? And I especially don't want to fall in love with YOU!" She screamed, jabbing a finger in my direction._

_I was furious. How could she think that? I couldn't care less if she didn't want to be in love again. I understood that too well..._

"_Isabella! Don't you go saying that sort of stuff to me! I You know very well that all I want you is to try and be happy!" I shouted getting up off the bed to stand in front of her._

"_He isn't good enough for you! He never was! He left you, how could you still love him after all the pain he's caused you!?" I said jabbing a finger at her this time._

"_Oh! That's rich! So, what I suppose you're good enough for me? Huh, or is it Jacob? Which one?" She said sarcastically and that really pissed me off. Isabella was not like this. She was not a ... Bitch!_

"_Actually, you know what, I think even Mike Newton would be better off with you than him!" I shouted, stepping a few steps back from her, I needed the space, otherwise I would really loose it soon._

_I hated Mike, I mean, really hated him. He was vile, repulsive and I could tell by the looks on his face when he saw Isabella, the things he thought about. It made want to hit him and teach him some manners._

"_How dare you." She said, she was absolutely seething now, I could tell I was in for it now._

_Instead of her of her hitting me she stepped closer to me, our faces inches apart. She glared at me, and I swallowed, she was actually scary. I laughed internally at the thought of Isabella Swan being scary._

"_Get out of my house." She said, her eyes showing no sign of reluctance. She meant it, she wanted me gone._

"_But-"I started to protest, I did not want to leave her alone when she was like this._

"_No. Get out. And do not even think about returning. I don't want you back here ever again." She whispered, but that made the threat even more deadly._

_I was terrified, not about her temper, but the thought of leaving her alone. Of never being allowed to see her._

_I started to back away from her, to the door. I had my hand on the door handle and before I walked out, I had to look at her one last time. _

_She was standing in the middle of her room, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to hold herself together._

"_I never wanted to hurt you Iss. All I wanted was you." I whispered softly but loud enough for her to hear_

_I walked out the door quickly, not wanting to see her expression, or the hurt that I had just caused her._

I came out of my little flash back to hear Isabella talking to me

"Hey Matty, I was just thinking about that night, you know, in the car park, with the rain?" She said giggling.

I loved the sound of her laugh, it was a beautiful sound. And normally I would laugh with her, but I couldn't. Not after thinking about that night.

I forced a laugh anyway, to show her I remembered. But it sounded forced, even to my ears.

"Of course I remember Issy I'm just surprised you do," I said, truthfully, that had been an incredible night, our first kiss.

"Why! That was such a... Amazing day, one of the best back in Arizona in fact." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

_Why was she annoyed? _I thought to myself.

"Well... you have all those new friends over there; I just thought you would have plenty more times to remember with them, that's all." I said. It was a touchy subject, of our days back in Phoenix. I knew she had all the new friends, and I thought I would have been long forgotten.

"That, is impossible. I could never forget you." She said simply. She would never know, but those simple words, made my heart swell in size.

We continued talking for a while, catching up on things that we'd missed in each other's lives recently.

" So, I was driving, talking to my mum on the phone. She was going on and on about me needing to go back to school and saying I can't stay out here in Forks forever and all that. When, I crash into a bloody post box!" I said chuckling, at the memory. It had been a very funny thing to me, but not when the I was pulled over shortly by the police.

I heard Bella freeze up, and she was very silently, I thought my story would have made her laugh slightly.

I was getting worried, why wasn't she saying anything?

Was she hurt? Did she fall over? Knowing Isabella that's a definite possibility.

"Iss, you there?"

"Hello, earth to Iss, do you read me?" I said jokingly.

I heard her breathing pick up on the phone, and I knew what was wrong.

_He _was there. She always tensed up when he was there, or if his name was brought up.

"Isabella. Answer me right now!" I shouted, all joking gone. This was serious. If he was there, why hadn't she of left? She had promised me to always try and get out of the house when he was there.

"Uh, sorry, I have to... umm, go." She said her voice thick with terror.

That confirmed it. He was there, and by the sound of her voice, he was not a happy man.

And if he dared hurt her, he would be a _dead _man.

I breathed down the phone, trying to regain my temper. I had an awful temper. The slightest thing done wrong and I would go mad.

But when it came to Isabella, people knew, just to stay out of my way. I would not have anyone hurt her of speak about her behind her back.

That was part of the reason I came here to Forks. I had been kicked out of school back in Phoenix. Some very bitchy girls were talking about her. At first I was surprised that they were talking about her. She had been gone for a year. What was so intresting.

But when those girls, boyfriends got involved I lost it. I walked over to them and pelted them in the face and told them to knock some sense into their girlfriends, or I would.

"Isabella. Is he there?" I asked her, just needing to hear her voice, to know that she was still ok.

"Good bye, I'll talk to you soon." She said lethargically. She was scared, her dad was there, and he was going to hurt her.

What angered me most is that she _knew_ when he was going to do it, yet she didn't even try to run or defend herself!

"NO! Get out of there now; I don't care what you have to do, just do it! Isabella, I'm coming for you, you understand? I am going to get you away from there." I shouted down the phone before hanging up.

I raced to the front door of my rented house that I was sharing with my older brother and my dad while I was staying here in Forks.

I grabbed the keys off of the hook and considered for a moment, taking my dad's gun.

_No. _I thought to myself, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do that to Isabella. I would not go to prison and leave her without a father and a friend. Although I would happily , bring down anyone who thought to hurt her.

She was too good, to pure to be hurt like this. She wasn't aware of the dangers in the world. She liked to think she could handle anything, but in truth she couldn't, the Isabella from Phoenix did not willingly put herself in danger. So why now, what had changed?

As I pulled out of my drive way and sped to her house, I began to think of all the possible scenarios I might encounter. Would her dad still be there? Would I have to fight him? Would she be hurt? If she was hurt, _how _hurt would she be? Would I need to take her to the hospital?

Isabella was not one for hospitals. She despised them with a passion, but right now I had her best interests at heart, not her _preferences._

I was stuck behind a stupid silver Volvo at the lights. And it would not let me overtake it. It was driving me up the wall; I needed to get to Isabella. _Fast._

The lights turned green and I sped off, close behind the silver Volvo.  
My car was nearly as fast as the Volvo, so I started to overtake the driver. I crossed onto the wrong side of the road to pass the car and as I was passing my car I glared at the driver, as best as I could, while driving, way over the speeding limit.

I was nearing her street, and I was at the top of my car's speed limit. I turned onto her street, skidding across the road before heading off again to her house.

I pulled up outside her house and was in too much of a rush to turn the engine off, so I left the keys in the car, and ran to the house.

The door was locked, and I couldn't find the spare key! Of all the times when I truly needed it, it was gone! I started to kick at her front door, kicking it with all my might. _I was going to get in this house, one way or another._

With an almighty crash, the door finally gave me access to the house. I raced into the kitchen but found nothing . I turned around and ran into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Bile rose to my mouth and I swallowed loudly. Isabella was lying on the ground in a heap, blood surrounded her. If I didn't know better I would not have known it was her. Her face was a bloody mess and she just looked so... _broken. _It ripped my heart in two, to see her like this. Never had I seen her this bad.

"BELLA!" I screamed, finally finding my voice, I never called her Bella, so the word sounded foreign coming from my mouth.

I saw her mouth open and close slightly as I rushed to her side crying out reassuring words.

"No! Isabella, stay with me now, you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok."

She smiled at me. She _smiled _at _me. _I was taken aback by her smile. How on earth could she have the strength to smile right now?

"Matty... get him... need to get..."

Who? Who did she need? An ambulance! I needed to call an ambulance now. Or she could...

"Issy, open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!" I couldn't bare it, seeing her in so much pain, it was causing me to sob violently.

She closed her eyes and she went limp. Everything stopped. She couldn't be... could she? Oh God. NO!

I stood up looking for the house phone. Everything would be ok; she just needed to go to the hospital. They would save her. They would make her better.

I ran into the kitchen and sure enough, that bastard had ripped the phone cord out of its socket.

I raced upstairs, looking for another phone and ran passed Charlie's room, thinking about what had happened in there.... I had to swallow back more bile as it rose to my mouth and wipe back the tears that were falling from my eyes.

I pushed the door open and tripped over some of her clothes. I picked myself up and franticly looked around for a phone. _Why did she not have a bloody phone!? _I screamed in my head.

There, sitting on the top sheets of her bed was a small silver mobile phone. I raced over to get it, as it started to ring.

The screen started to flash as the caller ID said that it was _Edward._

Who the hell was Edward? Wait was it... No. It couldn't be. He left her, how would she have his number?

I stopped thinking about who this was and if it _was _the one person who I hated in the world. Almost as much as Charlie.

Almost.

"Hello?" a

"Bella?" He asked me, clearly confused. What an idiot.

"Yes this is obviously Isabella." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where is she?" I could tell he was angry, and I had a good mind to ask him why he cared. But the images of Isabella lying down stairs came back to mind.

"She's hurt! I don't know what to do, it's never been this bad, there's blood everywhere! she needs help! NOW!" I shouted down the phone, sobbing again.

I heard a loud smashing sound and someone calling Edward's name in the background.

"Stay there, we're coming now," He said and hung up, I threw the phone back on the floor and raced downstairs, landing into a wall in my rush.

I knelt down beside Isabella and cradled her head in my arms. I lifted her body in to mine and stood up. I don't know where this Edward bloke was. And I wasn't going to wait around for some gut to turn up.

As soon as I was sure she was in my arms safely, I walked out the door and into her front garden.

As I was walking to my car I noticed two cars speeding up to me, one a black Mercedes, the other a silver Volvo, much like the one I saw earlier.

Four people got out of the cars and ran over to me, with such grace and almost impossible speed. I walked back a little, protecting Isabella from these... beautiful strangers.

"Give her to me!" A tall boy with copper coloured hair asked me, harshly.

"Who the hell are you!" I did not want to be arguing with some stranger, I needed to be getting to a hospital.

"My name Is Edward Cullen, that girl you are holding there is my girlfriend." He narrowed his eyes and they seemed to darken.

Isabella had a boyfriend? I was outraged. How in the world did she get back together with that low life! After everything he did her! After he left her to the wrath of Charlie!

Another tall boy walked up to us with an older man with blonde hair and a small girl who looked remarkably like a pixie.

The tall boy was huge. I don't think I had seen such a muscled man before, he looked like he should be a cage fighter.

"My father is a doctor. Now give Bella to me. Now." Edward walked up to with his arms out, signalling for me to put her into his arms.

"Mmm, Edward is here." Isabella moaned and moved slightly, squirming in my arms.

"For God's sake! Give her to me! She's dying!" He shouted, he stepped even closer to me and pulled Isabella right out of my arms.

"Carlisle! We need to go now! Her pulse is fading! Alice?" He called over his shoulder as he retreated back to his car with the blonde one.

The small pixie one stared at me before looking back at Edward.

"Go, now, she'll be fine, but only if you go now." She said quietly that I doubted Edward even heard her.

Edward and I'm assuming his father, Carlisle got back into the Volvo and drove off at a high speed, which I was thankful for, they needed to get her to a hospital quick.

I slumped down to the ground and buried my head in my hands, crying. I just couldn't get the sight of Isabella lying on the floor covered in her blood.

I hated Charlie with every fibre of my being; I hated him with such a burning passion that I could kill him without a moment's thought.

It was then that I realised that I _could _kill him. I could make it seem like an accident. Isabella would never have to know... She would be thankful that he was out of her life for good. I know her well enough to know that she would be free from him.

I also knew, that she could never be free until Charlie was dead. He would never let her go. But I couldn't leave Isabella like that could I? Without a parent? Where would she live? She was welcome to live with me, she knew that, or Jacob. She could even move back to Renee. She would love for Isabella to be back with her, after she finds out what her ex-husband had been doing to her precious daughter.

But how could I kill him? Hundreds of different ways to kill him flashed before my eyes. I would make him suffer, that I was clear about. He would feel every ounce of pain he inflicted on Isabella, only worse.

With my mind set, I opened my eyes and stood up and dusted the dirt off of me.

I decided what I was going to do.

I was going to kill Charlie Swan.

* * *

**AN: **Ok, I know it is stupidly long, and I think I rambled for abit, actually I'm sure I rambled, so I'm sorry if it went on for ages and was really rubbish, I've been writing this for ages, and finsished it today as I've had the day off school. Your reviews and comments would be greatly apreciated so I could make this better for you all :) Thanks again for reading :D


	10. Repeat

Chapter 10

APOV

I was walking through the house in a happy mood. I had a certain spring in my step that I didn't have a few days ago. We were back in Forks, our true home, although no one cared to admit it. But the most important factor was and remains, is that Bella was back in our lives.

Everyone was so much happier now, Esme was happy again, she smiled, genuine smiles all the time.

Emmett was playing his games again, pulling pranks and it feels great to hear his booming laugh.

Rosalie was actually happier, she seemed to be in a much better place now that Bella was back with us, and everyone was incredibly shocked. Even Rosalie.

Jasper, well Jasper was overjoyed, he was in a much better emotion climate now we were back to how things were.

Carlisle, was just as relived to be back home as the rest of us, he thought of Bella as his own daughter.

Edward was incredibly happy. He was ecstatic. I don't think I've seen him this happy in years, even before when he was with Bella. He's learnt from his mistakes and now I can see that they will he happy no matter what. And I don't have to be psychic to know that.

And me, I was just happy to have my best friend and sister back. Now, I could actually go shopping for someone who is in dire need of new clothes.

I could actually see it now, Edward and Bella, happy, and more in love they've ever been in. Edward would no doubt propose to Bella soon, and give her his mother's ring. He didn't know that I know. But, of course I've seen it. Never doubt me.

I was actually considering planning the wedding already, it would be amazing, I could see Bella in a beautiful white wedding gown, it would be beautiful like her, timeless like Edward.

Edward would be the most proud man alive he would see no one but Bella. And I felt immense happiness course through me. I was counting down the days now until Bella would be officially a Cullen.

I walked into my bedroom to find my sketch book and pencils, so I could get to work designing Bella's wedding dress. I knew she would probably freak out planning the wedding, so it's the_ least _I could do to help her.

I tried to guard my thoughts so Edward wouldn't know what I was doing, he was sure to get angry with me for doing this when they weren't even _engaged_.

So it was with those thoughts that I was now hidden deep in my closet leaning against a rack of clothes, sketching rough ideas for Bella's definite wedding.

After an hour when I felt that I should stop, in case Edward started to become suspicious, I had a vision. But this wasn't one of my ordinary visions, no. This was telling me something bad. I saw one face over and over again. _Bella. _Her future disappeared. How? What caused her to have her future lost?

I was concerned so I went to find Edward, who was sitting at his piano, pressing different keys, not really doing anything important. I could tell he was bored and missing Bella and trying extremely hard to follow Bella's wished to be left at her home, alone.

"Edward," I said as I skipped to his side and sat on top of the piano.

"When is she coming home, Alice?" He asked while staring out of the window.

He let out a great big sigh and returned to playing the piano.

"Edward, I don't know."

He sighed again, it was quite comical really, it was so dramatic!

_In fact, I don't know what's going to happen to Bella. Her future just disappeared._

His hands fell flat against the keys, causing a loud noise to echo through the house. He slowly turned his head to face me, his wide with confusion.

"What?" He asked me.

"Edward I'm not sure what happened. Maybe you should call her." I told him, giving him his phone.

He nodded and left the room to call Bella. I began to think what could have happened. Maybe I can't see her anymore, just like Edward can't hear her? It was a definite possibility.

There was a brief pause while Edward listened to Bella.

"Bella?" He asked Bella, clearly confused.

Another pause.

"Where is she?" I could tell he was angry and clearly not talking to Bella. Maybe she was talking to Charlie. My eyes narrowed at the thought of that monster.

Edward paused again and I saw him stop pacing.

Edward turned around to face me, a look of utter terror. I called for Jasper and he was instantly by Edward.

He tried to calm Edward down and in response he threw Jasper across the room and into the TV

"EDWARD!" Esme came in scolding him.

"Stay there, we're coming now," He shouted.

"It's Bella. Carlisle! We have to go! NOW." Edward ran out of the door and into his car, Emmett followed him, and got in the car as well.

Carlisle was almost instantly by Edward's side and they were half way out to the Mercedes when I came out of my shock like trance and joined them. They would need me. I don't know why, but they would.

Emmett and Edward were in his car and already had the keys in the ignition. I followed Carlisle out to his Mercedes and we sped off to Bella's house.

"I can't believe we let her go home! I can't believe Edward let her go back there! God, I should have seen this! Carlisle what if we're too late?" I said sobbing now.

"Alice, shush, we'll get there in time, don't worry I will do all that I can to save her." He said with authority.

"Alice can you see if we have to... change her?" Carlisle asked while concentrating on the road carefully. I knew he didn't have to really concentrate, he was just afraid of my answer and Edward's reaction.

I looked for Bella in the future, she was going to survive, but it relied on timing. Edward had to get her to a hospital and stop the bleeding. Carlisle wouldn't be able to do it at the house.

"No, Bella should be fine; it just depends on your timing. Carlisle, it has to be exact, if you don't get her to the hospital in time, you won't be able to help her, got it?" I said telling Carlisle everything I knew.

"We're taking her to the hospital? She's that bad?" Carlisle's eyes were wide with worry. I knew he cared about Bella, he thought of her as his own daughter, much like me and Rose.

We were pulling up to her house when I caught the strong, sweet scent that was undoubtedly, Bella's blood.

Although I was becoming accustomed to her blood, I still held my breath, just in case I slipped. I would not do that to my best friend. I was here to help her not end her life.

Bella was bleeding badly; I don't think I had seen so much human blood before...

She was being held in the arms of some boy; he was crying and holding her close to his body. I stopped in my tracks, she wasn't... dead was she?

As I got nearer I could faintly hear her heart beat, it was there, but it was very faint. Edward had to hurry up and go.

Edward neared the boy and his fists clenched into balls, I could tell he was finding this hard, not the blood, just the fact that another man was holding on to Bella, that only Edward would want to do.

"Give her to me!" He hissed at the boy.

I stood there convincing Emmett not to run up and the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned. What an idiot!

"My name Is Edward Cullen, that girl you are holding there is my girlfriend." Edward said stepping nearer to the boy.

I had a brief vision of the boy breaking his hand while hitting Edward, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Right that's it I'm going over there!" Emmett declared and walked over to Edward, with Carlisle following him.

"My father is a doctor. Now give Bella to me. Now." Edward's voice was low, any rational human would have noticed the danger by now, and he had his arms out, waiting for the boy to put Bella in his arms.

"Mmm, Edward is here." Bella murmured slightly while trying to move in the boys arms.

"For God's sake! Give her to me! She's dying!" Edward shouted, not fully losing his patience, he took Bella out of the boys arms and walked back to the car.

"Carlisle! We need to go now! Her pulse is fading! Alice?" He called back to me.

I was looking at the boy, taking him in, I had a feeling that I needed to stay.

"Go, now, she'll be fine, but only if you go now." I said back to him, still looking at the boy with interest.

Carlisle and Edward went back to the Volvo and drove off to the hospital, while Emmett and I stayed behind to assess the damage in the house, and the boy.

He was strange, that much I knew. He intrigued me, and I wanted to know who he was, and why he was here. I was thankful obviously; Bella could have been in a worse condition if he hadn't of gotten there.

I was about to ask him who he was when a vision came to me.

"_CHARLIE! How could you! How could you hurt my precious little girl? OUR little girl!" Renee sobbed over Charlie's body which was not lying in the hospital bed._

"_I TRUSED YOU!" She wailed, hitting his body._

"_Mum! Please, just leave him; I want to go home, please!" Bella cried from the door way, Edward wrapped his arms protectively around her body and pulled her close to him._

"_Sweet Bella, shush, it's fine now, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Edward said to her, gently stroking her bruised face._

_Renee left the room with five stiff movements and sat next to Bella and Edward._

_They then heard a sound they knew all too well._

_The sound of a life monitor going dead._

_The sound of a life ending._

I came back to the present shocked beyond words. Charlie... died? To be honest I didn't dwell too much on that, I was pretty much certain Edward had something to do with Charlie's death, or one of us.

I turned round to find Emmett coming out of the house with a livid expression.

"There's blood everywhere, in the kitchen, the hall and there's loads on the lounge. Alice, it was him wasn't it? It was Charlie." He said between gritted teeth, I knew he thought of Bella as the sister he could protect, we all did, she was the one person we could truly look out for and help and spoil – if she let us – using our money.

"Alice, I want to kill him." He said coldly, he turned to walk away and I didn't need to psychic to know where he was going to go.

"Emmett, you mustn't! You just can't!" I pleaded with him, I held on tightly to his arm with all my strength, to show that I was serious and he couldn't kill him.

I was still holding on tightly when I had another vision, it was so strange, it was so shaky, it looked like a television with static on the screen.

All I could get from the vision was _pain._ It was as if I could feel the pain from the vision.

Someone was going to be in pain, or cause that person pain.

There was a boy in the vision, no older than 18, Bella's age. He looked oddly familiar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Bella's friend was going to cause someone a lot of pain, and I didn't need two guesses to figure out who. Charlie.

I looked down at the boy who had been in deep concentration. _I wonder if I should comfort him. What he's just been through must have left him quite shaken. _I thought to myself, but he stood up and brushed the dirt off his Jeans and looked at me with a blank expression, he was going to go find him! I couldn't let this boy do this, he would get hurt, Charlie has surely proved his strength and could hurt this boy.

"Hello, Alice Cullen." I smiled at him waving my hand, assessing his looks.

"Matty," He said patting his pockets for something.

"Matty...?" I pressed for information, knowing it would slow down what he was going to do.

"What does it matter to you!" He snapped, looking up at me now with his eyes which were black with anger.

"I'm sorry, I was only curious, you seem to know a lot what's been going on here?" I said, stepping closer to him and leaned on his car door.

"Yeah, you got that right." He whispered too low for human ears, but of course I heard it.

"So would you like to tell me what has happened?" I said, raising my voice.

"Well isn't it obvious. Charlie beats Izz." He said rubbing his face with his hands.

"I see. How long for though?"

He let out a long breath and looked at me assessing me by the looks of it.

"For a while, I'd say just about after your boy left her, give or take a few weeks."

I was actually quite disturbed by this. Why would Charlie start beating Bella after we left? Something was wrong here, even more wrong than him beating his daughter. Something just did not feel right.

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say to this boy. He carried on looking at me with an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest, he looked bored and extremely cocky.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you lot are, why you are back, or why you even left for that matter. But I can tell you this now, I do not like you. In fact I pretty much hate your entire family. After the damage you caused to my Issy, I'm finding it a hard time not to deck your boy, Edward in the face." Matthew half yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I understand, she was a mess, we all get it." I said shamefully.

"You understand? UNDERSTAND MY ASS! SHE WAS A CATATONIC MESS! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO SEND HER AWAY TO BE SECTIONED! YOU CLEARLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" He was yelling in my face, spitting furiously at me.

"Catatonic?" I asked incredulously, but calmly, not wanting to infuriate him anymore.

He took a deep breath and looked intently at a tree across the road.

"Yes, she didn't eat for the first week and a half, I didn't even know you could go without food for that long, she never slept, she stopped talking, stopped listening to music. She stopped _living."_

I swallowed unnecessarily hard, trying to picture Bella like that, although, it wasn't hard to do, we've all seen that look in her eyes, as if she's isn't actually there. Although Edward is back, that won't take away the past four months of pain from her.

She would always have to carry around the emotional and physical pain caused by our absence and what Charlie did to her. She will never forget what that man did to her. After eighteen years of trust and love, he throws it all back in her face, and does that to her!

I was seething, I was seeing red, and the realisation of what and how badly this has hurt Bella finally hit me. Bella would never be the same. Bella was _different_; she would have changed in order to protect herself.

The silence was growing between me and Matthew and he was staring at his car, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. I knew what he was impatient to do, and I wouldn't let him. No matter what sort of satisfaction came out of it for him. I would not let this boy get sent to jail for some stupid mistake. It would kill Bella if he got sent to jail, if he left her. I could see how they relied on each other; it was painfully obvious how much he cared for Bella. Perhaps he cared for Bella a little _too _much?

This boy and he was only that, a small boy. He would surely get arrested for what he would do, he would no doubt get hurt by Charlie, after all he was a police officer, and would have had training defending himself against attackers. He would carry the guilt of ending another's life, humans tend to that, carry the guilt of their wrong actions. Vampires don't have guilt ending human's lives. He was only a human.

I was not. After all, I was not a human, I was a vampire. A vampire with strength and brains, I would be able to _get rid _of Charlie, and the humans would be none the wiser. I was created a predator, and the humans were my prey.

It would be so simple, so easy and _satisfying _to kill Charlie.

I looked at Matthew who was looking back at me with an annoyed expression. I would need to get him out of the way, make sure he would be nowhere near Charlie at the time. The only thing I could think of was to send him to the hospital to look after Bella.

_Bella. _I started to panic, not knowing the outcome of her fate at this moment in time. _Did they make it to the hospital? _More importantly, _did Bella make it? _I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on the present. Killing Charlie.

"You should go to the hospital. I'm sure Bella would want you there." I persuaded him as best as I could, using the full force of my eyes on him.

He seemed to get lost for a second, his mouth hanging slightly open the shook his head, looking at me with reluctance and need; to go see Bella. I could see the battle he was having with himself, wanting to see Bella, and wanting to go end Charlie.

I looked at him forcefully, silently telling him to go see Bella.

"You should go see Bella. She needs you."

"But-"

"Go. I can see to the rest." I said to him, my voice full of acid as my thoughts returned to Charlie.

He looked at me with wide and shocked eyes. Understanding finally setting in his face.

"I should go see Bella." He nodded and left for the car but turned around to me before he got in the car.

"And I'm going to run a few errands." I said, nodding at him to play along.

Matthew simply nodded at me and got into the car and drove away.

I stood there and turned to the car, completely forgetting about Emmett I had forgotten he was even with us.

"Alice! Where are-" He was cut off with me thrusting the keys to the car in his hand.

"Drive to the hospital, call Renee, she will want to know what's been going on, she deserves to know. I want you guard your thoughts from Edward. I don't care what you have to do, Edward is not to know what was said between us, and Matthew. Do you understand Emmett?" I said in a rush but intensely, he had to know how serious this was.

"Alice I got it, honestly. Just go, do what you need to do. I won't tell them until you get back." He said seriously.

I squeezed his hand affectionately, letting my big brother know how grateful I was.

He nodded at me, squeezing my hand back.

He jumped in the car and followed the direction Matthews's car left seconds ago.

I closed my eyes, looking into the future, looking for where Charlie was. I opened my eyes, knowing the location of the vile monster.

I ran off into the trees, my head set on one goal. To end his life.

As I ran, I tried to come up with the most painful and torturous death known. I could only think of one thing that was so painful, that I wished for death. We all did. Only one thing could cause so much pain. Turning Charlie into an immortal.

Of course I would not let the transformation complete, I would rip out his heart before he could gain any strength.

I arrived at my destination a few minutes later. I walked into the small derelict fishing cabin, where Charlie keeps his things for when he fishes.

I opened the door slowly, in a protective crouch, I was now in hunting mode, the one thing that I so desperately wanted was now in my grasp.

I let out a long, deep snarl alerting Charlie to my presence. He stood up frantically picking up his gun and pointing at my head. I laughed, that laugh echoing off the walls, it was a menacing laugh and made Charlie stumble backwards. I stood upright, and walked using my vampire speed to his side, pushing him over to the ground with a small push of my fingertips.

I pulled the gun out of his hand and held it up to my head, I looked down at him and smiled innocently, pulling the trigger against my own head. He gasped and reached out for the gun. It was too late, I pulled the trigger and laughed once more at the pure look of utter shock and alarm flash across his face.

He started to stutter and blink rapidly, I held the gun in my hand, and using just the fingertips of my fingers, I crushed the gun into nothing but black metal shavings. I blew them out of my hand as Charlie still looked at me in disbelief. My eyes narrowed as I looked at my target.

I leaned into a crouch and lunged at Charlie.

I heard his back crack in several places as I landed on top of him and pushed him forcefully into the ground.

My teeth met his Jugular and just as my teeth were about to pierce the skin and end his life, the door flew open. Revealing an extremely irate Rosalie.

* * *

**AN: **So.... Long time eh guys? I am so SORRY for the lack of updates!! I jsut haven't been feeling like writing, and I didn't want to write something that would be utter rubish and turn out to make no sense at all. I have actually been writin this for the past God knows how many weeks, and finnally finished it again today, so like I said, I am so sorry about this, but I will update as soon as possible again :D And I'm praying this makes no sense and doesn't seem odd :)


End file.
